Let's Forget
by chikkuru
Summary: 50 SasuNaru Fics: 3: Sakura's crying, Sasuke thinks, for no reason at all. SasuNaru. Angst. Hardly romance. Written in a bad mood.
1. Hokage

**Theme: **Hokage

**Word Count: **359

**Progress:** 1/50

**Summary:** Everyone has a dream, and Naruto has just completed his. But can one jealous person show him how many dreams he crushed? One sided SasuNaru One sided InoSasu

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto then anyone below 18 would not be allowed to watch. Yawr.

When the Rokudaime came in power, the village rejoiced. Most of the younger generation had more say then the men and women from twenty five years ago. The council members relented after several visits from the Kazekage and Godaime's own relentless persuasion, the influential Hyuugas and the infamous ANBU leader Uchiha Sasuke. The Fire Lord's daughter had a crush on the Rokudaime, the many important figures in Konohagakure such as Haruno Sakura and one Rock Lee was his friends, he was friends with the Inuzuka clan and his teachers included one Hatake Kakashi and Nara Shikamaru, and he had potential. Indeed, the only thing holding him back was the horrible Kyuubi event two and a half decades ago, which despite the third Hokage's law was leaked to the younger generation. This, however, never stopped voters to vote for Uzumaki Naruto, and soon he found Tsunade infront of him, giving him the good news.

The day of the 'Awakening', Naruto was given the robes, Tsunade had signed her resignation, and the whole affair was one big party. Smoothly, it went, and Naruto was happy. This was his dream, his reality.

Suddenly, the face of Ino stopped infront of him. One second he was drunk and staring at Uchiha Ino, the next moment he felt a punch hit him squarely on the face, which quickly reddened. Sputtering out insults as the partying people stopped their dancing and drinking Naruto snarled.

"What was_ that _for?" Ino glared at Naruto.

"_That _is for ruining my dream, my husband's dream, and drinking happily while you yourself fulfill your dream!" She shrieked indignantly as Naruto stared, not comprehending her words. Ino looked stricken at his confused face before stomping her feet on the spoiled carpet, wet after Naruto lost his grip on the glass of Jack Daniels he had been drinking.

"Stupid, stupid Rokudaime! He loves you! He loves _you_! That's why he married _me_! Because he loved _you_, and _I_ remind him of _you_! You, _you_, **_you_**, that's all he cares about! **_You_**!"

Three days later, the Uchiha estates burned to the ground with a tiny six year old blond as the only survivor.


	2. Nightly

**Theme: **Night

**Word Count: **114

**Progress: **2/50

**Summary: **For as long as Naruto could remember, the silent Uchiha was there. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke and Gaara and Neji would have molested Naruto so much he runs away to Akatsuki where Itachi molests him to oblivion if I had owned Naruto. Yawr.

For as long as the Hokage could remember, Uchiha Sasuke was there. He was there in the morning, when the sun just peeked out from the other side of the Earth. He was there in the afternoon, after Naruto's consistent worship towards ramen. He was there in the evening, when the birds stop singing, and most importantly, he was there at night, when the stars spill out into the sky. He would hold and kiss Naruto and wait until his cries disappeared, and by the next day they would both 'forget' about it, only to relive it the next night.

One day, Sasuke asked about it.

"Because with you there, the pain couldn't stay."


	3. Going Through

**Theme: **Passing Through

**Word Count:** 428

**Progress: **3/50

**Summary: **Sakura's crying, Sasuke thinks, for no reason at all. SasuNaru. Angst. Hardly romance. Written in a bad mood. Yawr.

**Disclaimer:** I wished upon a shooting star Kishimoto Masashi would die and I would somehow be a lost WWII relative of her's who shall get ownership of Naruto (And thus make every SasuNaru fan happy). This, says the Chinese Maki, has yet to happen.

The sun was setting. Or rising. Or whatever. You didn't care, honestly, why would you? You'd like to think you care. You look over to the hospital. You want to go there. See if Naruto's alright. Sakura gives you a pitying gaze. She's crying. You could see the tears.

"Sa-Sasuke-k-kun..."

You think of how whiny her voice is, and how stupid Lee was for putting his arm around his wife, because suddenly Sakura wasn't just crying anymore, she's wailing.

Oh, for God's sakes, you think. She dragged you all over here, her or some other person, most likely a woman, because only woman cares about these things. The coffin was going down the isle, but no priest stands at the end. The man was an Athiest. And orphan. No one to teach him how to believe in God. How befitting, you think, as you roll your eyes a little, for this job, where you are breaking every sin everyday. The choir is singing, some damn idiot chose the music. You honestly don't know why you are here...

You want to go see Naruto. He'll want his revenge, because he hates you. You betrayed him, but you don't care. See his face. It'll all be better. Everything. Sakura's still crying. Ino's sniffling like an idiot. Shikamaru doesn't look happy either. Who's so important anyways? The name on the tombstone is blurry. You can't see it. Suddenly, you feel a tap on your shoulder.

"Hey, you bastard."

It's him. You raise your eyebrows. He's not in the hospital. You wonder why. You realize you really don't care. He's here. He doesn't seem to hate you. Maybe... Maybe... Maybe he won't want his revenge anymore.

_"Little brother, revenge is a intresting thing. He fulfils your heart naught but instead blinds you in it's rampage and drains your life without your knowledge until you have no bonds, until you are forgotten."_

Just like the bastard to be so damn wise when he's killed.

"I forgive you, Sasuke." He holds out his hand. A wonderous smile appears on your face. He holds out his hand, and you want to take it, kiss him.

You hold out your hand...

_"I'll never forgive you for what you did to Sakura-chan when you went away, bastard! I'll get my revenge! I will!"_

And it passes through his. And he's laughing. And he's laughing. And he's laughing.

Because revenge's bitterness never touches the dead.

-

If you don't get it, it's Naruto's funeral, and Sasuke is in denial.


End file.
